UI Guide
Home *'Guild' will be unlocked after you clear Chapter 2, Verse 10. **When Guild is unlocked, the top middle button will be replaced by your affiliated Guild name. When you click on the button, you can check out details on your Guild. **When Guild is unlocked, the top right button will turn into a countdown timer for Korosseum. When you click on the button, you can check out details on Korosseum match results. *You can tap on Rank to access your Profile. *'Cleanup' (オソウジ) is a mini-game to earn EXP and AP. For more details, check out Gameplay. *'Present Box' contains claimed Mission rewards, daily login bonus, and Medal Exchange items. **Mission drops and Gacha items will be sent to Present Box as well if they exceed the capacity of the inventory. **The time limit to retrieve items from Present Box is 89 days. However, Mission rewards and Gacha items can stay in Present Box infinitely. *You can tap on Campaign, where it lists available Events. Tap on the banner of your choice to have a quicker access to Event quests. *You can tap on Missions to check out available Missions and claim Mission rewards. Story Story Normal.jpg|Story (Normal) Story Event.jpg|Story (Event) *When a Raid Event is occurring, a Ghost head will appear on the signboard of Event. Event Event will be unlocked after you clear Chapter 1, Verse 5. Here you can access daily Raid Events and Events. Co-Op Co-Op will be unlocked after you clear Chapter 1, Verse 10. Here you can help out other players with clearing Raid Events, Event, and Story missions. The default Random panel will show missions with random players. A red bell will appear on Friends and Guild Members panels when there is an available mission with your Friends or Guild Members. However, if you haven't unlocked the Mission in Story or Event, you can't access the available Co-Op missions. You can't join a Co-Op mission either if: *The player is approaching the final Wave. *There is no available CPU slot. *The player has locked their CPU choices (check out Co-Op Settings below). Coop.jpg|Co-Op Coop Settings 1.jpg|Co-Op Settings (1) Coop Settings 2.jpg|Co-Op Settings (2) Coop Settings 3.jpg|Co-Op Settings (3) Boost/Sale Boost Equip. This is where you fuse weapons with EXP materials or other weapons to increase their levels (stats). For more information on EXP materials, check out Items as well as Raid Events. Boost Equip.jpg|Boost Equipments Boost Equip Choose.jpg|Choose Base Weapon (Weapons with a red tag saying 装備中 (already equipped) belong to an existing Weapon grid) Boost Equip Sort 1.jpg|Sort Weapons by Values Boost Equip Sort 2.jpg|Sort Weapons by Categories Boost Equip Sort 3.jpg|Arrange Weapons Equipment Limit Break This is where you fuse same weapons to increase the upper limit of Weapon Levels and Skill Levels. Boost Job This is where you use accumulated Proficiency Points (from consuming SP during quests) to increase Job Level and unlock new Job Skills. For more details, check out Jobs. Equipment This is where you arrange your Equipment grids. For more details, check out Equipment. Menu Data Transfer / How to bind your account 1. Click , choose . 2. A warning appears as follows. To proceed, click . 3. Set up your ID and Password in the blank fields. Click OK. Shop Exchange Medals Friends Illustrated Glossary Misc. Help Help_1.jpg|Help (1) Help_2.jpg|Help (2) Help_3.jpg|Help (3) Options Option.jpg|Options (1) Option_2.jpg|Options (2)